


What Would You Do If I Told You I Loved You? (Barisi & Amaro/Benson)

by XXBackseatSerenadeXX



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XXBackseatSerenadeXX/pseuds/XXBackseatSerenadeXX
Summary: This time, I'm doing Barisi and Amaro/Benson, another SVU ship of mine. I love the idea of Nick and Liv together for some reason. I don't know why. Since, I'm okay at writing for Liv, I'm willing to try writing for Nick. I may just write some fanfics that center around them. I also plan to do some that are Rollins/Carisi, Barson (Barba/Benson), Rollins/Benson, Amaro/Barba, etc. For now, I'll just start small.





	What Would You Do If I Told You I Loved You? (Barisi & Amaro/Benson)

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if this is okay. This is only my third time writing for Liv and it's my first time writing for Nick. I want this to be okay. If I mess up, please tell me. I want to do this the right way. Thank you guys for reading as usual.

Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oooh [X2]  
Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oooh  
Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oooh

You ever wonder why falling in love is like a song? It has ups and downs and there's times when you feel like giving up. And then you do. However, when you've been together as long as Sonny Carisi and Rafael Barba or Nick Amaro and Olivia Benson, you get used to it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Come feel my heart  
It's beating like a drum and I confess  
When you're around  
It's like an army's marching through my chest

Something about being around Sonny makes Rafael feel like his heart will beat right out of his chest. He's never been in love with anyone the way he is right now. It's a type of love he's never quite felt before. It's new and exciting and he just feels really happy being with him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
And there's nothing I can do  
I just gravitate towards you  
You're pulling on me like the moon  
I just wanna get you sideways  
I say anything I can to get me more than just a dance  
Tells me where to put my hands  
You know that you could be my favorite one-night stand

At first, Olivia was a one-night stand. Nick had no intentions of being long term with her seeing how they were coworkers. But the next morning, he woke up and she was in the kitchen dancing and singing while she made breakfast. She looked so beautiful to him in that moment. That was when he decided to stay.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You get me higher 

Rafael's love is kind of like a drug to Sonny. He enjoys every moment that he spends in the older man's arms. He remembered the morning after the first time he stayed the night at his house. He woke up with his arms around Rafe, who was asleep. His chest was rising and falling with steady breaths. His hair had fallen into his eyes....he just looked so perfect. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled. "Morning carino." All Sonny could do was smile.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
What would you do if I told you that I la, la, la, loved you?  
Do if I said it tonight?  
What would you do if I told you that I la, la, la, loved you?  
Cause you you know I la, la, la lie

It's not that Nick ever lied to Olivia. She just found it hard to believe the first time he said, 'I love you.' It had caught her off guard, was all. They had sat in silence for several moments after he had said this. When she spoke, it was with a smile. "I love you too, Nick." The smile he had given her put every streetlight to shame.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You're like a song  
A beautiful symphony to my eyes  
So take me on  
I wanna sing along all through the night

Rafael recalled his first date with Sonny. He had shown up at Rafe's house wearing a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. A tie hung loosely around his neck and he looked extremely flustered. Rafael had taken one look at his boyfriend and chuckled. "I see you couldn't decide whether to dress formal or casual." That had made the younger man blush. "I guess that's one way to put it..." "Relax Sonny, you look fine. Also, you can lose the tie. We're not going anywhere fancy." Sonny had given him a skeptical look. "What? Would I lie to you?" "That's debatable." Rafe put a hand on his chest in mock offense. "Sonny, I am offended. I promise it's nowhere fancy." "Okay...."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I'm not like the other boys  
Cause with you I've got no choice  
You make me wanna lose my voice  
I just wanna get you sideways  
No, I'm not the type to lie  
But I might just start tonight  
Let me turn of all these lights  
You know that you could be my favorite lullaby

Nick really was an honest man. But, he would have lied if he had to. He would of done anything to convince Olivia to go out with him. After he told her he wanted more than just a one-night stand, she was very hesitant. "Nick...I'd like that very much. The only problem? Would you really be willing to make that kind of commitment?" "Liv, for you I'd do anything. You know that." She sighed. "Okay, I'll let you take me on a date."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You get me higher 

Sonny thought back to when he kissed Rafael the first time. It hadn't been awkward like he expected, it was really nice. Rafael had won a huge case and he was actually celebrating in public which he never did. "I did it! Holy shit! I won!" Sonny smiled fondly at his boyfriend. Upon seeing him, Rafe had turned bright red. "Oh Sonny, how long have you been standing here? You didn't see that...right? Please tell me-" He was cut of by Sonny kissing him. He was quick to kiss back. Liv, Nick, Fin, and Amanda had all wolf whistled, much to the Cuban man's dismay. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
What would you do if I told you that I la, la, la loved you?  
Do if I said it tonight?  
What would you do if I told you that I la, la, la loved you?  
Cause you know I la, la, la, lie

Olivia still had a hard time believing that Nick truly loved her. She had been through so much and she felt like she had a lot of baggage, especially after the Lewis Williams ordeal. She had never admitted it but, it left her really scarred emotionally and mentally. One night, she had woken up gasping for air with tears in her eyes. "Baby? Are you okay?" Nick had been woken up by her thrashing around in her sleep. She shook her head. "N-No.." He pulled her into his arms. "It's going to be okay, Liv. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." She was starting to fall asleep again. "I love you, Nick." She whispered. He kissed her forehead. "I Love you too, Liv."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Like a symphony  
Like a symphony  
Like a symphony tonight  
Like a symphony  
Like a symphony  
Like a symphony tonight  
Sounds like a symphony  
Like a symphony  
Like a symphony tonight  
Like a symphony  
Like a symphony  
Like a symphony tonight 

Rafael had walked into the living room one morning and he saw Sonny, who was singing quietly while he dusted the coffee table. He smiled fondly at the sight, feeling content with watching his boyfriend for the time being. Sonny must of realized he had an audience because, he turned around with a slight smirk on his face. "I know you're watching me, Rafi." "What? Can't I admire my carino without it being perverted?" That made the smirk grow. "If you say so."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
What would you do if I told you that I la, la, la, loved you?  
Do if I said it tonight?  
What would you you do if I told you that I la, la, la, loved you?  
Cause you know I la, la, la, la, la, oooh

Nick loved to surprise Olivia. One evening, she was in the kitchen getting ready to start dinner. He hugged her from behind. She tensed at first and then relaxed once she realized it was him. "Hey." He smiled, kissing her cheek. "Let me worry about dinner." "You sure?" "Yeah, go relax. I'll take care of it." She smiled. "If you're sure."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
What would you do if I told you that I la, la, la, loved you?  
Do if I said it tonight?  
What would you do if I told you that I la, la, la loved you?  
Cause you know I la, la, la, lie

Sonny smiled hearing Rafael sing. He had a really pretty singing voice. He hugged him from behind. Rafael blushed, smiling slightly. He kept singing, his smile growing. Sonny grinned, nuzzling Rafe's neck affectionally. That caused the Cuban man to giggle. "Sonny!" "I love you, Rafi." "I love you too, carino."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ooooh

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again. Be sure to let me know how I did in the comments below. I like writing these song fics but, the best part is reading your comments. I love seeing your reactions to what I write and I appreciate all your feedback/support. I love you guys! <3


End file.
